This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to the construction of the head of a driver type golf club to increase the distance that a golfer is able to drive a golf ball therewith upon taking a full swing of the club.
Golfers are continuously striving to increase the distance of their drives on a golf course. Even a distance of a few yards is very important to a golfer.
In accordance with the present invention, a hollow metal head for a driver is provided with a weight therein which is mounted to move along the path of travel of the head during a normal full swing of the driver. Thus, upon impact of the striking face of the head of the driver, the movable weight is able to provide an additional delayed impact on the ball thereby increasing the distance that the ball can be hit.
One of the objects of the present invention, therefore, is to provide for constructing the head of a driver type golf club with a movable weight therein which acts to increase the distance that a golfer is able to drive a ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for constructing a driver type golf club with a hollow metal head having a movable weight therein which as a result of a full swing of the driver adds momentum to the club head to thereby transfer an increased momentum to the ball so that it travels further.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device, whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.